David Ranch
David Ranch is one of the main protagonists of Time and Space and is portrayed by Jacob Edwards. He is mutually known as the short lived companion of Season 2 when in fact he plays a much bigger role. History Travels with the Doctor David travelled with the 12th Doctor for a short amount of time, but both of their lives have been connected for quite a long time. David was first seen as a main character in Season 1 Episode 6. He was the Captain of the expedition that was led to the moon of Antiok. It was there that he met the Doctor for the first time initially, but in reality he had met the Doctor on one other occation, whether David knew this is unknown. David escaped the moon with the Doctor and Zack and was brought back to earth by the Doctor. It was told that the Doctor was going to ask him to join him in the tardis, but after learning his name he decided it was best not. David was once again reunited with the Doctor in Season 2 Episode 1 and it became known that David was going to become the Seasons main companion. The two cured the infected humans and David decided to travel with the Doctor. But their trip was cut short when the two stumbled upon Crastoff the Cromatrite who had somehow survived Season 1 Episode 7. It was there that the Doctor was infected and turned into a Cromatrite and David was the only one who could save him. He forged a trust with the 13th Doctor who too somehow survived Season 1 Episode 7. David tried to save the Doctor by killing Crastoff, who came back to life short after, but he failed as the Doctor was taken over by the Cromatrite toxin and changed into the Cromatrite Leader. David then travelled away with the time travelling device, knowing he was unsuccessful to save the Doctor, but he did not give up. He ended up at Mount Callos where he put up a good fight against the Cromatrites and managed to travel away before the Mountain exploded (As Mentioned in S1E4). He then ended up at the Battle of Hastings, where he met a man who unbenowest to him was bitten by a cromatrite. The last place he travelled to was back to Zack's house where he met Zack once again, who agreed to help David save the Doctor. When the Doctor and Crastoff arrived in the tardis, the two heroes engaged in a struggle against the Doctor and Crastoff. The Doctor mortally wounded David and knocked him to the side. Soon enough Zack saved the Doctor by reminding him who he was, and the Doctor turned back to his normal self. The Doctor was now petrified of what he did to David. The only way for David to survive was for the Doctor to send him away with the time travelling device, which using David's DNA would heal him of his wounds. The Doctor sent David away to live another day. Rescuing the Doctor David was seen again in Season 2 Episode 10, where he saved the Doctor from the Master's plot. After David was sent to the 1950's by the Doctor at the end of Season 2 Episode 3, the time travelling device brought him to the Doctor's location, in a time where the tardis knew the Doctor was in terrible danger (as the time travelling device is linked to the tardis) David arrived at the scene and learnt that the Doctor was in danger. He raced in and shot down many of the Master's guards, until he reached the Doctor. Before he could rescue him the Master interveened and tried to kill David. But the Doctor put the Master's conscience into his own so that Zack (Who was taken over by the Master) could be free. After the Doctor took Zack home, David and his friend both said their final goodbyes to each other, and David travelled away with the time travelling device. Working for Crastoff David was not only a companion of the Doctor, but he used to work for Crastoff one point in his life. He was taken as a child along with his brother Steve and forced to do Crastoff's bidding. There were certain times when Crastoff got David involved with the Doctor. The first time was when Crastoff sent David to World War 3 where David helped the Doctor escape as he felt it wrong to help Crastoff. Afterword he escaped Crastoff's clutches with Steve and moved in with Gregson Ranch (David's adoptive father). The Virus and David Unknown to the Doctor until Season 2 but David was the housekeeper who looked after the Virus in Season 1 Episode 2. The Housekeeper (David) died in this episode so the Doctor knew David would die. The Doctor intended to send David back to the 1950's to look after the virus at the end of Season 2 Episode 3, but instead it sent him onto Hornesko so that he could save the Doctor once more (S2E10). Once finished it was then that David travelled away to the 1950's to look after the Virus. But upon arrival he lost all memory of the Doctor, and still believed he was working for Crastoff, leading him to helping the Virus instead of actually pretending to help it. Gregson Ranch and David Not much is known about David and Gregson, only a couple of things. That he rescued David and Steve from the Third World War. He became their adoptive father, he travelled with the 11th Doctor and he died during the last moments of the 11th Doctor.